


Akashi and Murasakibara

by anonymous56789



Series: Fantasy AU KNB [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi sees potential, Fantasy AU, Gen, Homelessness, Minor Injuries, Murasakibara is half giant, Stoning, town mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: Murasakibara was used to being run out of town. He was tired of running though.
Series: Fantasy AU KNB [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022622
Kudos: 3





	Akashi and Murasakibara

**Author's Note:**

> Another snap shot short from my Absolute Victory work. How Murasakibara joins Akashi and Midorima.

He ran. He hated running. He hated anything that required real effort and running was at the top of that list. He could hear the roar of the crowd behind him; the dogs barking added to the din. Another rock hit him on the back of the head and he picked up his pace. As he lengthened his stride and retreated into the trees he contemplated his next move. He had been kicked out again. Heralded a burden by the towns people. The amount of time he was able to stay in a new village shortened with each move. The first time he had been made to run from his home. It had been his brothers leading the charge… his parents nowhere to be found. He was strong and at first people praised him for his size and strength. But it didn’t take long for that praise to sour into anger and envy. He ate too much, he was lazy, he didn’t listen to the village elders. It wasn’t long before complaints would start rolling in. And of course he was close to the age where he would start looking for a wife… the good people of the town couldn’t allow their daughters and sisters to be married to a monster such as he. So after the rumors were spread and malcontent was so heavy it clogged the air; the men would finally take action. They would find him while he was sleeping in the middle of the night and start their shouting. Braying about the trouble he caused them and how it was time for him to move on. It always astonished him at first how quickly they would forget that he had replaced rotted beams on their roofs, helped them build new barns and dig out root cellars. All they could see was the food that he ate and the space he took up. He had become accustomed to it, the constant settling and moving months later. 

As he stumbled across a tree root in the dark he saw a fire up ahead. Cautiously he made his way over. Travelers didn’t react well to half giants coming quickly out of the dark at them. He kept his bangs over his face as he stepped into the fire light. “ ‘Scuse me sirs. Do you mind if I join your camp for the night.” He could make out two forms under his bangs. The taller one looked as if he were about to speak up when the other held up his hand for him to wait. “What is your name?” He asked in a clear, sharp accent. “Murasakibara. It would only be for the night. I would be on my way in the morning.” “Where?” The same man asked again. The half giant frowned. “Does it matter?” The shorter man shrugged while his companion turned his head toward him. “If you didn’t have a prior engagement I would ask you to join us.” Both the tall stranger and Murasakibara tensed. “Why? I’m a stranger.” Murasakibara looked up through his bangs and stared dispassionately at the man. He was short, even by a normal man’s standards, but his bright red hair made him stand out. The man smirked, “I have a feeling you have a lot of potential.” Murasakibara continued to frown. He had met men before who wanted to use his size and strength for their own gain but none had been so straightforward. Weighing his options Murasakibara shrugged. “Fine.” The taller stranger’s posture tensed even more, “Young master you should reconsi-.” “My name is Akashi and this is Midorima. I’m travelling so I can master my magical talents and Midorima is my companion. Thank you for joining us.” Midorima shot a guarded look at Akashi and then settled back into his seat. “It’s an auspicious day to meet strangers.” Murasakibara shrugged, “Do you all have any food?” As he was settling down to sleep for the night the young half giant sighed, ‘How long would it take for these two to run him off?’ Midorima had been kind enough to clean his wounds and Akashi had kept up conversation with him. Usually people gave up after a few of Murasakibara’s delayed, one word answers. Mentally shrugging off the thought he started to doze. It didn’t matter. He would move on when he needed to move on.


End file.
